


Love is Written in the Stars

by zephyrcat3



Series: The Stars of Love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Arguements, Boys In Love, Cats, Dogs, Elf, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Familiars, Family Drama, Fauns, Ferrets, Fluff, Gay, Gay Parents, Half-Elves, J.r.r Tolkien will roll in his grave from the amount of elves in this story, M/M, Other, Teenage Drama, Wingfic, lots of elves, same-sex parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrcat3/pseuds/zephyrcat3
Summary: Gemini, a half-elf baker boy who loves to watch and study the stars, planets, and universe comes face to face with a rare, beautiful winged elf named Ophiuchus who wants to be the best writer there ever was. Will the stars choose their fate or will their love be blinded from the eclipse of loss and separation?
Relationships: Aries/Oakli, Gemini/Ophiuchus, Kitsune/Mikazuki
Series: The Stars of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574887





	1. Twinkle Twinkle little star

The stars shone like diamonds in the dark, clear sky scattered with shimmering riches far, far away. Humming filled the silence as a male half-elf glared at the stars through his telescope as he snacked on the ham sandwich his mother packed for him before he ventured off. Soft, gentle humming provided refuge from the silence as he began to sing a classic lullaby.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are." A cream white ferret with bright green eyes and wings upon his back scurried from the grass and into the half-elf's coat to keep warm from the chilly November breeze.

"Don't worry, Aquarius. We'll be heading home right after I finish this new sketch," He reassured, finishing up his sketch and packing everything up before heading to his home in the EclipseFeather village where his family waited for him so they could eat dinner. By the time he got back to the village, the silver moon was high in the sky like a cool, calming sun of the night, watching over the patrons and children like a silver guardian. The half-elf entered the medium-sized, three-bedroom, staired house where he was greeted with the savory scent of dinner cooking in the kitchen. Excited and intrigued, he trotted into the dining room to join his two siblings at the table.

"Welcome home, Gemmy!" His first elven mother, Calypso greeted, kissing her son on the cheek. "Find any new constellations tonight?"

"No, not tonight. But I got close," He replied. "So, what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Tonight, we have Pudding, Baked potatoes, Magalachi stew, Roast goose, Baked biscuits and bread, Smoked salmon, Spaghetti, and Marinated beef. For dessert, we have Fruit, Poundcake, Chocolate cake, Peppermint cream puffs, and Chocolate Pudding Cake," His second human mum, Callisto replied.

"Wow, mum. Humans sure do cook up a feast fit for a kingdom," He joked.

"Where do you think you cooking and baking skills, boy?" She joked, ruffling his fluffy, blonde hair.

"Dinner's almost ready, you two. Gemini, can you be a dear and fetch the neighbors next door? They must be starving," Calypso requested. Gemini nodded and headed out the door to fetch the family next door. They've always had a problem with food and rely on others to help them get what they need. It's lucky how long they've lived and how many people are willing to help them.

"Tch, they better not eat all the food. Mum worked too hard for it to be just given away and probably wasted," Aries scoffed. Calypso hit him over the head with a whisk for being so defiant.

"Oh, hush, boy. They won't eat all the food. Callisto and I've made enough for everyone," She chided, only making Aries cross his arms harder.

"I heard that Aries has a crush on the boy next door," Kitsune sneered.

"Shut up, I do not!" He exclaimed.

"You do too! You always blush and hide your face when you see him and when you and he do something together, you always act awkward and weird. That's the sign of having a crush," She replied.

"Tch, You don't know if I have a crush on him or not. And even if I did, you have no business knowing of it. Knowing you, you'd tell the whole village and beyond about it," He scoffed.

"Hey! I would not!" She exclaimed.

"Oh? And why not?" Aries asked, now smiling.

"Because unlike some people, I keep secrets to myself," She replied.

"Kitsune, we've been together for 16-17 years. I know you don't keep secrets and you wouldn't keep a secret even if it meant saving your life," He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," She replied.

"Oh, will you two stop bickering? You'll run off our guests," Callisto chided.

"Guests? What guests?" Kitsune questioned.

"We're having the Faryn family over tonight for dinner. They're a decent family and we've helped them out since Gemini and you all were babies. Do be nice to them and make sure to be polite. Aries, you know their son, don't you?" Callisto asked. Aries' face went red and he looked away from her as quickly as he could.

"Yeah, I know him..We're not really..acquainted that much though..," He replied.

"Oooooooooohhh, Someone DOES have a crush!" Kitsune commented, sliding over closer to him with a grin.

"Sh-shut up! No, I don't!" He snapped back.

All went silent when Gemini cleared his throat.

"Ah, you're back. Are they coming over?" Callisto asked.

"I could only bring their son since the others weren't home. Okali, was it?" He replied, gesturing towards the antlered, long-haired, fair-skinned faun boy shyly standing beside him.

"Uhm..Y-yes..yes, sir..," He replied with a small bow in greeting.

"You don't have to call me sir or bow. Get comfy here and please, do call me Gemini," The half-elf replied with a small, friendly smile.

"R-right..sorry. I'm not used to households like this..," The faun admitted.

"My mother said she knew your parents when we were babies and children, meaning that we haven't been well acquainted, have we?" Gemini asked.

"N..no..I don't think we have..Though, I do know your name and you know mine..," Oakli replied.

"Good. Why don't you take a seat? You must be starving," Gemini suggested, pulling up a chair beside Aries for him.

With a tad bit of hesitation, Oakli walked over to the seat and sat in it, blushing, even more, when he got a glance of Aries whose face was as red as a strawberry.

"..You're Aries..right?" Oakli asked.

Aries at first refused to answer but he just couldn't ignore someone as calm and soft-spoken as him. "..Right..," He grumbled in reply.

"I'm Oakli but I'm sure you already know that," Oakli said, shaking his hand in polite greeting.

"So, Oakli, I don't see you much at school. Is there anything wrong?" Gemini asked.

"Oh U-Uhm, I'm homeschooled..," Oakli nervously replied.

"Ah, I see. I understand that you're old enough to stay home by yourself but why did your parents leave you alone in the house?" Gemini questioned.

"I think they went out to find food, again," He answered.

"I see. You never have enough food, don't you?" Gemini asked again.

"N-no, I'm afraid not. My mum planned on having another child but we don't have enough food for another addition to the family and dropped the idea completely. It would be nice to have a sibling or two just so I wouldn't be so lonely when I'm left alone at home," He replied.

"Well, if you ever need any company, don't be afraid to ask any of us to come over," Callisto commented, placing a plate full of fruit in front of him.

"I-I'd like that very much, madame. Silence can get uncomfortable and scary after some time," Oakli replied, taking a bite out of a chunk of pineapple that made his tongue tingle.

"If you do need anyone to come over, ask Aries. He'd love to stay with you until your parents return," Kitsune said. Aries looked away in slight embarrassment.

"R-really? He'd do that for me?" The faun asked.

"Of course! I think he may have a little crush on you too~" She replied. Oakli blushed a tad bit and glared at Aries from the side, eating more of the pineapple on his plate.

"So, who wants dinner? You must all be starving," Calypso said. The room turned to pandemonium as she placed all types of delicious foods on plates and in bowls before giving them to the ravenous patrons of the table who dug in almost instantly.

"Goodness! You all must've been starving," Callisto commented.

"We did have a 30-minute delay almost because of Gemini," Kitsune said.

"So, Oakli, do you have any pets?" Gemini asked, changing the topic.

"Why yes, I do have a pet. Do you have a pet?" Oakli answered.

"Yeah, but he's quite long if you ask me," Gemini replied, taking off his coat to reveal his cream-white ferret with feathered appendages upon his back named Aquarius.

"Eeee, he's adorable!" Oakli squeaked.

"Yeah, I know. He's my long, beautiful son~" Gemini said with a chuckle.

"What's so good about ferrets? Dogs are way better," Aries scoffed.

"Aquarius doesn't pee on the floor and leave food everywhere nor is he out of control. And, he can fly," Gemini replied.

"Pisces can fly too, y' know. He's not the only one with wings," Aries huffed in reply.

"Yeah but Pisces is a dog. A wild one at that," Gemini commented. 

"Yeah, but he's my dog," Aries huffed.

"Okay, let's change the topic. So, mum, what're getting us for Christmas?" Kitsune asked.

"Trust me Kitsune, you're getting exactly what you wanted," Callisto replied.

"I'd like to have something for Christmas. My mums only have enough money for three or two presents. It would be nice to have a little bit more," Oakli commented.

"You can spend Christmas with us!" Calypso said.

"Really? I'd hate to be a nuisance," He replied.

"We'd love you have you and your family over for the holidays! Friends are family too, y' know. And considering the situation, your family's in, you pretty much deserve it," Gemini said

"Wow, thanks, everyone. I appreciate the offer and I'd be honored to join you all," Oakli beamed.

"It's our pleasure, Oakli. We'll have a lotta fun and maybe sing some carols while we're at it," Kitsune said.

"C-caroling? Gee, I dunno about that..," He said.

"We don't have to carol. We can stay inside, drink hot chocolate, play games, and open presents," Gemini added.

"Th-that would be very nice," Oakli said, finishing up his fruit. Everyone else had finished with full tummies and a bit of room for dessert.

"Is anyone up for peppermint cream puffs?" Calypso asked. The room turned to organized pandemonium as two puffs were put on their clean plates. Oakli got up from the table and dusted himself off before pulling in his chair.

"Going home, Oakli?" Callisto asked. The faun nodded in reply, wrapping the puffs in a thick napkin.

"Do bring some food for your parents, Oakli! I'd hate for you to leave without anything else to eat for them!" Calypso called as Callisto dropped the spaghetti into three bowls before wrapping them up and putting them in a satchel for Oakli to take back home.

"Thank you for everything, Madame Afamaril. I wish I had something to pay you back," Oakli smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, my dear. Consider this as a small gift from my family to yours," Callisto cheerfully assured, waving as he left out the door and went on the journey back to his house next door.

"Right. Now that's over, kids, go wash up in the bathroom. Tomorrow's the day before Christmas break and graduation's a year away so you need to be as fit and healthy as you all can," Calypso said, watching as they all scurried upstairs to the bathroom to wash up for a bit before drying off and slipping into their pajamas. Gemini lied on his bed reading an interesting book about stars and love. Then came a knock at his door. He put the book page down on his bed and went to go answer it for Aries.

"Hey, Gem? Can we talk, Brother to brother?" He asked.

"Of course. I was in the middle of reading but it can wait for later," Gemini replied, letting him in and sitting beside him on the bed.

"So, what's irking you?" He asked.

"Well, I feel...weird," He replied.

"Why do you feel this way exactly" He questioned.

"I think Kitsune was right. I think I have a crush on Oakli," He answered.

"Ah, I see. He is the adorable sort," He commented.

"It's not just how cute he is, it's everything about him. His voice, his politeness, his antlers, his cute little deer tail, Ugh, He's just so cute!" He huffed, flopping down onto the bed. "Gemini, I'm lovesick and I need a cure asap."

"Goodness, you have it bad. I don't really know if I can help you for sure, but I can see what I can do for you," He replied.

"Really? How?" He asked.

"By helping you get with him and start a relationship with him and all that jazz," He replied.

"Will it work?" He asked.

"Maybe. I don't really know for sure, but I'm sure a maybe's written in the stars for you," He answered.

"Did the stars tell you that?" He joked.

"Heh, probably. The stars tell me everything," He chuckled.

"Oh, really? If they told you everything, did they tell you about my crush on Oakli?" He asked.

"I mean, Kitsune did tell me about it before I left to look at the stars and Kitsune certainly isn't a star," He replied.

"I knew she couldn't keep a secret!" He huffed.

"Aries, you know Kitsune wouldn't keep a secret even if it meant saving her life," He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. I should be heading to bed now before mum grabs the rolling pin," He advised, getting up from the bed to stretch and yawn before heading to the door.

"If you need anything else, don't be scared to come back," He said, watching as he walked out the door. He continued his reading until he soon fell asleep, waiting for the morning to arrive soon.


	2. Making a Wish on Shooting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini goes out star-searching again when he sees a shooting star and makes a wish on it only to find out it came true. Oh, and they're at school too. Kitsune also gets into a fight and Aries has to keep it a secret from Gemini and their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic and Biphobic subjects

The warm dawn of morning finally arrived upon EclipseFeather village, waking everyone up and readying them for the day ahead of them. Gemini, Aries, and Kitsune all got ready for school and gathered their bookbags and lunchboxes before heading off.

"I hope I don't have a test in math today. I'm terrible at it," Kitsune sighed.

"You're one to talk. We're talking about reproductive systems in health class. And we have to do a project on how babies are made," Aries huffed. "How about you, Gemini?Got anything bad going on in any of your subjects?" 

"No, not really. I'm rather comfortable with school," He replied.

"Last week you said that the test you had in drama was almost impossible," Aries said.

"It was an over-exaggeration. It was actually not that difficult," Gemini replied. As they got closer to their school, Andromeda high, more students began to gather around them, especially Gemini's best friend, Fortune.

"Gemmy! Long-time no see, star-searcher~" She greeted, putting an arm over his shoulder.

"Fortune! I haven't seen you in a moon phase! How've you been?"

He replied. "Not too bad, actually. I did a bit of Christmas preparation with my family and such. How about you?" She said.

"I've been fine, lately. I finally finished my sketch of Gemini. The constellation, not myself. And I heard that Aries has a crush on the boy next door," He answered.

"Oooooh, I hear wedding bells~" She commented, giving a mischievous glare to Aries who blushed and look away.

"He's been grumpy about it for a while now. He doesn't really like to talk about it cos of last night. We had the neighbor's kid over for dinner and Aries acted real funny around him," He said.

"Ah, I see. He's got a sickness of love," She replied.

"Yeah, that's what he told me last night. I said I was gonna help him with it and such," He said.

"Y'know, he should be lucky. I've never seen an elf-faun before," She replied.

"Tch! O-Oakli and I aren't having any kids any time soon!" He snapped.

"There's a possibility you will in the future," She said.

"Y-yeah...You're right..," He scoffed. As they entered the school, they all went to the cafeteria for breakfast.

"I wonder what we're doing today," Kitsune said.

"We're having a sub in biology today meaning that we'll have to do boooring work until the end of the period," Fortune commented.

"I have to do a weird, gross project in health about how babies are made," Aries scoffed.

"I'm learning about bisexuality and the history of it in LGBT ed," Kitsune mentioned.

"How about you, Gemini?"

"In Astrology class, we're learning about constellations and star-searching. It's quite a very interesting subject," He said.

"That sounds like fun! You sure do love stars," Fortune replied. The bell rung, sending everyone off to their individual classes for the day. In health class, Aries and the other students in the class worked on their projects on sexual reproduction. Aries was a tad bit grumpy at first until his best friend, Taurus sat by him.

"Yo, Air! Haven't seen you in a while, man! Where've ya been? I've been waitin' for you to visit," He greeted.

"Hey, dude! I've been hella busy with family lately and didn't have time to visit you," He replied.

"Ah, I see I got it. What's your brother been doing?" He asked.

"Playing around with the stars, as usual," He replied.

"He sure does like the stars. He should marry one of em one day," He commented, snickering.

"That would be impossible and a little sad. I'd miss him all the way up there in the stars. He's almost the only brother I have," He replied. "And besides, you can't marry a star. A star isn't a person."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He just might if ya let him~" He joked.

"Oh, you jokester~" He chuckled.

"Aries! Taurus! Work on your project!" The teacher barked, making them get back to work.

"Gross, you're doing one on girls?" He asked.

"Yeah. You gotta know where you came from somehow, right?" He replied.

"Yeah, That's true. I didn't just come from an egg like a weird chicken," He commented.

"Right. And besides, yours isn't any better than mine. You're doing one on two dads," He said.

"You have two dads so it can't be that weird," He answered.

"You haven't met em yet," He responded.

"Let's change the subject. How's your sister, Niji?" He said.

"She isn't too bad. She's still surprised about how my parents haven't married in three years," He responded.

"Whaaat? She should be surprised, no one I know has been together for that long, let alone three years," He gasped.

"Yeah, I know. It's complicated because despite being engaged, they don't really live together. My other dad lives in the RainyPour village up west while my second dad takes care of Niji and I. It's weird and all but hey, at least I get twice the holidays and birthdays," He explained.

"I'd feel weird if my mums didn't live together either. I'd be bullied for having a human mum and I'll have to be almost forced to live somewhere else," He shuddered.

"I'm sure living with a human mum won't be too bad. Hell, my aunt's a human and she's living just fine," He scoffed.

"I guess you're right," He sighed. The bell rang and they began to pack their things and head to their next classes.

"So, plan on meeting my family tonight?" He asked.

"If my mum lets me," He responded, walking to his next class. Meanwhile, in Fortune's class, the students were doing substitute work silently, bored out of their minds. Luckily for her, she got done with her work early and silently read a book about dragons, wizards, and wind people. Niji, Taurus' little sister was having trouble with her work and needed a little help. She leaned over to Fortune and asked her about something.

"Psst, hey, Fortune? I need a bit of help with my work," She requested in a whisper.

"What do you need help with?" She replied.

"I can't seem to figure out number three. I've been trying to figure it out for five minutes and I still can't get it," She whispered.

"Here, I'll see if I can solve it for you," She answered, taking her paper and giving it back once she solved the answer.

"You're the best, Fortune," She praised before turning her paper in. The bell rung after Fortune turned her paper in and she rushed to pack her things and speed-walk to her next class. In Kitsune's class, she was learning about Bisexuality and the history of it in LGBT ed. LGBT representation was uncommon where she and her family lived despite all the same-sex couples living there. This was the only school in the land that taught LGBT ed and other villages had no idea what LGBT even meant. Because of this fact, Kitsune's become very good and educated about what sexuality is and the history and opposite of it. She has the highest grade in the class out of everyone else and knows almost all about sexuality in most and some places.

"Next up in our lesson is biphobia and how to avoid it. Biphobia is the fear and hate of bisexual people and it's practiced in the villages in the north. Because of Biphobia, bisexual people alike get tortured, arrested, bullied, and killed for their sexuality and it's not a good thing. Every day, every minute, a bisexual person is killed, tortured, and or arrested for liking both genders. Luckily, we can avoid this by simply ignoring them or reporting them for harassment. Unfortunately, some people don't have that kind of help or support and even their own family members hate them for being bisexual. Some kids here may be getting bullied or abused for being bisexual as we speak and you can help them by reaching out to them and getting them away from their situation," The teacher explained. The bell rung, sending the children off to their next classes.

"Don't forget your bisexuality project that's due tomorrow!" The teacher called. As she walked to her next class. Niji caught up to her.

"Hey!" She greeted.

"Hi, Niji! Didja have a good class?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was boring and I had to get help from Fortune. Number three was hella hard," She responded. "How about you? Learn anything new about that new weird bisexuality thing?"

"Yeah, actually. Turns out there's this really bad thing called Biphobia and lots of people get hurt from it. Ms. Notebrooker said that it's most common in the north and it even happens here. She also said that kids get thrown outta their own houses and are sent to live in either the streets or a homeless center if their parents find out their sexuality," She explained.

"That does sound bad! I'd hate to be thrown outta my own house cos I liked girls. And don't get me wrong, girls are prettier than diamonds and riches but boys are cool too," She replied. Just then, pandemonium filled the hall and students gathered around one area.

"Uh oh, must be a fight. C'mon, Kit! Let's go check it out!" She called, running over to the area with Kitsune behind her. In the middle of the area were two children, one small elf and one big human bitch. The smaller elf's stuff was dumped out in the middle and he was all bruised up and beat. The bigger kid had only minor scratches and scars with blood on her shirt and hands.

"Next time, learn your place, you confused freak," She growled, throwing the small, now broken bisexual flag the elf once owned on the floor beside him.

"Wh..what did I even do to you?" He asked in a pleading tone.

"You got in my way and flaunted that weird flag you always carry around," She sneered.

"It's..to show my s-sexuality..," He squeaked.

"Heh, you must be a real freak if you think your sexuality is accepted here. Here's some advice for you, knife ear and for the rest of you knife-eared demons who attend this dumb school, if you ever get in me or my friends' way again, I'll make sure you and your dumb sexualities see the light of day again," She snarled. Kitsune had enough of this. That poor kid didn't deserve that treatment! He was just trying to get through the day as everyone else was. She took a nearby paper ball, shuffled into the crowd of students until she got to the front, and threw the ball at the bully who turned so fast, she nearly broke her neck.

"W̸h̵o̸ ̴t̷h̶r̶e̶w̵ ̸t̶h̷a̶t̵!̶?̶" She snarled, looking around at the now scared students until Kitsune spoke up.

"I did," She stated.

"You really have a death wish don't you, mutt?" The bully chuckled, cracking her knuckles and walking up to her intimidatingly.

"I'm not scared of you, Amber. Nor am I affected by your petty insults," She stated again before being knocked back into the crowd from the force of Amber's punch in the nose. She was lucky it wasn't broken but it was bleeding up a waterfall. As if fueled by courage and fearlessness, she bounced back up from the floor and put her fists up in a fighting stance.

"Go on, come at me then!" She declared, dodging another two punches and taking two hits herself. It was a fight now. Hit after hit, dodge after dodge, they both fought on until Kitsune took a harder hit to the nose, making her drop to the floor like a dead bird and hold her extremely bloody, crooked nose in pain. Amber took her by the hoodie and held her up to her face.

"Looks like you're not as good as a fighter as you thought, slut-born," She sneered. "Let this be a lesson to all you elves and half-elves who decide to pick a fight with the queen of this school! You're never gonna win under my rule!" Just then, Aries appeared in the front of the crowd with an angry expression and a will to fight.

"Put my little sister down, now," He commanded.

"And what'll you do if I don't, breeder?" She sneered.

"I'll tell my big brother on you and he'll make you regret what you've done," He stated.

"Oh? And what's he gonna do, lecture me to death about stars and more dumb space shite? Face it, bloodkiller, your brother's not gonna do anything. He and the rest of your weird mongrel family are nothing but a buncha bloodkilling, breeding, unwanted whoreborns-" She insulted, instantly being stunned and knocked back from a punch to the temple, almost instantly knocking her out and making her drop Kitsune who was now coughing a bit. He helped her off the ground and frustratedly glared down at Amber who was now shaking and scared from anger and anxiety.

"Next time you even think about messing with my family, I will make you regret it," He declared before walking off with Kitsune by his side.

"You ok, sis? She really hit you good," He assured.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't gonna let her mess with that poor elf," She replied.

"You really don't know when to quit, huh? Even when you're beaten and bruised, you keep fighting for others," He advised.

"I know. It's just a part of my personality," She grinned.

"Wait till' mum and Gemini hear it. You'll never hear the end of it~" He said in a sing-songy tone.

"What?! You are NOT telling them about this! They'll both have my head!" She exclaimed.

"It's for your safety and protection, Kit. And besides, having a broken nose is never a good experience. There's blood everywhere, it's hard to breathe, and it takes a while to heal," He replied.

"Yeah, I know. My nose is metaphorically shattered from that punch," She sighed.

"I'm sure mum and Gemini would notice your nose looking all wonky and bloody and assume you got in a fight so you need to hide it for now," He planned.

"Wait, really?" She asked.

"Yep. Just wrap it up in some bandages and you'll be fine for now until we get home," He replied. They arrived at her class and their little chat had to be cut short because of it.

"Looks like this is my stop. See ya at lunch, Aries!" She called, walking into her class. Aries waved and walked to his own class. 

In Astrology class, Gemini was doing an assignment on stars and how to find constellations. He was quite good at it considering his interest in the subject. He was just about to put the finishing touches on his sketch, the lunch bell rung and he quickly finished his sketch before grabbing his lunchbox and running to the lunchroom to sit with his brother and friends.

"Hey, Gemini!" Fortune greeted.

"Hey, Fortune! How's your day so far?" He replied

"It's great so far, thanks for asking! Today's a rather weird day for me. So many weird things are happening," She said.

"Really? Like what?" He questioned.

"Well, there was a fight earlier between Amber and-" She replied, being cut off from a punch in the arm from Aries who shook his head at her as if to say "Don't be a snitch., he'll find out later." She couldn't keep him waiting so she mentioned someone else.

"A fight between Amber and who?" He asked.

"A fight between Amber and..that fairy girl! Yeah, that girl and totally no one else," She replied, looking left and right as if she kept something from him.

"Ooookaayy, weird reaction. I was in Astrology class when it happened anyway," He replied.

"You really should've seen it. The fairy girl almost got beat up but Aries came in and walked her to class," She said, biting into her sandwich.

"That was nice of him. He's usually shy about being polite," He replied, earning a glare and low growl from his brother. 

"The fight was so big, it's got the whole school in a fritz! We haven't had a fight in years, decades even!" She exclaimed, nearly spilling her milk on the table.

"The last time this school had a fight, my mum was pregnant with Aries," He responded.

"That was years ago, though. it's almost a new decade," She commented.

"Yeah, this year went by mighty fast. So many things were invented and I can't wait to see what the next decade has in store for us," He replied, sipping his milk. "So, about that fight, what exactly happened and why was it so big?"

"Ok, so this elf dude was walking to class when he bumped into Amber and he tried to explain himself, she went off and started throwing punches. That's when that fairy girl, Belladonna came in and defended the elf and lost until Aries came in," She replied. Just then, Niji joined them at the table.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha talking bout?" She greeted.

"The big fight that happened earlier," Fortune said.

"Oh, you mean that fight between Amber and Kitsune?" She asked. Everyone gasped in awe.

"What?!" Gemini nearly screamed.

"The fight between Amber and Kit-" She said, quickly being cut off by Aries who quickly covered her mouth to keep her from letting any more cats out the bag.

"Kitsune would never get in a fight! Cute little Niji doesn't know what she's speaking of," Aries awkwardly chuckled.

"Are you sure? I do hope you're not lying to me," Gemini advised, giving him a confused and unsure look.

"Yep! Definitely sure!" Aries beamed.

"..You're lying, aren't you?" He asked.

"C'mon, Gem! Since when have I ever lied?" He responded.

"Multiple times when we were little. You lied about eating a caterpillar to get out of school and you faked the flu to get out of seeing grandmum," He commented.

"That was a long time ago, though. If I was lying about this, I would be a million times more nervous," He said, his eyes darting left from right.

"..Riiiiight," He replied. The bell rung, sending them to their last two classes for the day.

"We'll figure this out when we get home," Gemini stated before walking off. As they walked to class together, Aries hit Niji over the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" She yelped.

"You nearly outed Kitsune! You know how Gemini feels when he finds out his beloved sister nearly risked her immortal life to save someone else! He always throws a fit!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true. I just wanted to tell the truth," She replied.

"Hh, If mum finds out, she and Gemini'll both have our heads," He sighed. "Just know that I'll get my revenge on you if I get in trouble, Niji. This is kind of your fault."

"Eh, I don't really care. It was out of the goodness of my heart and I'm sure the punishment won't be that bad," She scoffed, stopping at her class. "Guess this is my stop. Write to me after school if you can." She walked into her class with a wave and let the others go on their way. Their classes went by quick and the Afamarl siblings and their friends walked home together. Though Kitsune wore a hospital mask she got from the healing ward to keep her broken nose a secret until they got home.

"What's up with you, Kitsune? Got a sickness or something?" Niji asked.

"No, of course not. I just don't want to catch a sickness," She replied.

"Why didn't you join us at lunch earlier?" She asked.

"I felt like eating alone in the library," She responded.

"Strange, you usually eat with all of us at lunch all the time. Is there something wrong?" Gemini asked.

"No, of course not. I just feel a little more self-centered today and I need alone time," She replied.

"I understand. Aries has time to himself too~" He said, raising his eyebrows twice at his blushy little brother.

"Don't give me that. You have alone time too, y'know," He grunted.

"Yeah, but I use it for stars, not for sexual practices," He replied, thumping his nose and earning another grunt from him.

"Yeah, right," He scoffed with a sarcastic eye-roll.

"I hope I find a new constellation tonight," Gemini said.

"You've already found all twelve of the zodiac constellations and all the ursas and dippers. What else is there to find?," Fortune asked.

"I don't know. Guess I'll have to keep on looking," He shrugged, walking towards his house.

"Is this your stop up ahead?" Fortune asked.

"Yup. I'll see ya tomorrow and maybe after school," He replied, walking up the steps and knocking on the door. Once it opened, Fortune, Niji, and Taurus waved goodbye before making their own way home. Once the Afamaril siblings got inside, Calypso shut the door behind them and invited them to the dinner table for supper.

"So, did you all have a good day at school?" She asked, placing some leftover spaghetti on their plates with some spiced tea to drink.

"It wasn't too bad. There was a big fight in the hallway between an elf boy, a fairy girl named Belladonna, and Amber. Fortune said it was pretty intense and Aries stepped in to help her," Gemini replied, digging into his spaghetti. 

"A fight? Andromeda high hasn't had a fight since Aries was in my tummy," She commented.

"Yeah, it was pretty intense," Aries said, sipping his tea.

"How about you, Kitsune? How was your day at school and why do you have that mask over your face?" She asked.

"U-um, There were some sick kids at school and I didn't wanna risk getting sick before the holidays. My day was fine," She replied, lifting up her mask from the bottom to eat.

"Seems suspicious but alright," She shrugged.

"I still think you were lying, Aries. And you haven't lied since you were eleven," Gemini said.

"I'm not lying, Gemini. If I were lying, you'd already know. We've been together for seventeen and eighteen years," He replied, giving a small wink to Kitsune who promptly returned the gesture.

"Riiiight. I'll find out soon enough anyway. No secrets can get past me. I'm the big brother," He bragged.

"A quite snarky one at that," He scoffed.

"Hey! You're one to talk, you secret keeper!" He exclaimed.

"Who said I was keeping a secret?" He asked.

"No one said you were keeping a secret, Aries," He replied.

"You just said I was a secret keeper, you hypocrite!" He snapped.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun so tell me now or we are done!" He declared, promptly standing up.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, Gemini!" He stated.

"Fine, then I'll tell mum that you french-kissed Oakli," He sneered.

"You wouldn't dare..," He snarled.

"Then tell me what you're hiding from me!" He barked. Just then, Kitsune forcefully excused herself from the table and stomped up to her room, interrupting her brother's argument.

"Boys, go check on your sister," Calypso advised. With a groan, they both went upstairs to check on Kitsune.

"If I get grounded, I'm gonna break your telescope," Aries growled, angrily glaring at Gemini.

"I'll tell mum to make you sleep outside if you even lay a single hand on my telescope," He scowled in return, knocking on Kitsune's door. "Little sis! You ok in there?"

"N-no! Go away!" She called.

"We're sorry for running you off with our fighting!" He replied.

"Yeah! We just wanna make sure you're ok!" Aries added. "Can you come out?"

"If I come out and show you what I've been hiding, do you promise not to ever tell mum and mum?" She asked.

"We promise we won't tell them," They replied in unison, stepping back as she unlocked her door. She took a deep breath and removed her mask before opening her door to show them her crooked, still bloody nose.

"Oh, my gods! What happened to your nose!?" Gemini exclaimed, sprinting over to examine her nose.

"I..got in a fight with Amber and she broke my nose..," She sighed. Gemini went from worried to angry.

"I knew you were lying! How could you let her get into a fight like that, Aries?!" He hissed, turning to Aries and stomping towards him, making him fearfully back away from him.

"I-I didn't let her get into a fight! She got into it herself!" He explained, trying to redeem himself.

"Then who did!? And why didn't you come in to save her?!" He barked.

"I DID! I WAS THE ONE WHO PUNCHED AMBER AND I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED KITSUNE FROM GETTING HURT EVEN MORE!!" He snapped. Because of his tantrum, Gemini angrily shoved Aries down the stairs, sending him tumbling down the steps and onto the carpeted floor with only a few scratches. Calypso and Callisto ran over to check on him while glaring at Gemini with distrust. He only growled and bore holes into Kitsune's eyes.

"You..," He huffed, stomping towards her. She cowered below him like a rabbit under a hungry wolf as he maintained eye contact with her.

"Wh-what're you gonna do to me?" She whimpered.

"You and I are gonna have a little talk," He growled, picking her up by the shirt and leading her into his room where she sat on the bed and he sat in his chair with his legs angrily crossed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation and anger.

"I'm..really trying not to snap on you because of your idiotic choice," He huffed.

"I know, I deserve it anyway," She sighed.

"Just..riddle me this. Why in the twelve heavens did you get into a fight knowing damn well you'd lose?" He huffed once more.

"I..just wanted to help the boy. He was defenseless and had no way to fight back," She replied.

"That doesn't mean nearly get yourself killed for someone else," He advised.

"Yes, it does! He was just a kid, Gemini! Kids like him are vulnerable to bullying and they need protection. Without it, they're damn well useless! If I hadn't come in to fight for that elf boy, he would have a worse injury than mine," She stated.

"I understand that but you could've gotten in serious trouble. We're talking detention, suspension, and even being expelled, here. You can't risk that for someone else, Kitsune. You have to learn that in this world, it's either survive, kill, or die. There's no other way around it," He declared in a dire manner.

"That may be what you think, but that's far from what I think. The world to me isn't just survival. It's helping and defending the weak from people like Amber. 

"Some people don't be protected though, Kitsune! They can most likely fend and fight for themselves without any help from a 16-year-old half-elf who doesn't know what she's doing!" He protested. 

"I know exactly what I'm doing and I don't need people like you telling me otherwise!" She snapped back.

"Apparently you don't because you nearly got yourself sent to the fucking hospital and had us all worried to death about you!" He stated.

"I had a reason to! If I hadn't come in, gods know what could've happened! He could've gotten seriously hurt or worse and I would feel terrible for not coming in to save him!" She protested.

"See it as a good thing, Kitsune. The population is growing and it's growing at a fast rate. If one person dies, that's one less soul to leave so the population decreases at least a bit," He stated. Kitsune had to stop herself from knocking his lights out for saying such a thing and kept her emotions in check.

"The population doesn't matter, stop getting off-topic! This is a child we're speaking of! A child my age, mind you! How would you feel if someone you really, truly liked got beat up and no one seemed to care!?" She snapped. He fell silent in thought and emptiness. 

"I bet it feels terrible, doesn't it? Seeing someone who you care so much about getting beat up, bruised, and most likely seriously hurt while you stand there and do nothing like you were never even there to see it. Feeling terrible and sorry for yourself, wanting to go back in time to fix your mistake so you'll feel less guilty. I wasn't gonna just stand there and watch Amber beat that elf boy to a pulp, no! I would never stand by and watch someone else suffer for someone else's pleasure," She declared. Gemini laughed almost evilly at her claim.

"You truly are a bleeding heart, sis," He said, getting up from the bed and slowly walking towards her.

"If you truly want to know the truth then I'll tell you. You aren't strong or fast enough to stop and or start a fight, you uselessly tried to fight back for whatever cost, and most importantly, you nearly got yourself killed for someone who doesn't even matter. That elf boy you saved might grow up to kill someone one day and you just simply saved him like you're the town superhero or some type of willing goddess destined to help useless mortals fend for themselves in a world that's slowly dying," He stated, walking circles around her and bending down to get in her face.

"Get this in your head, Kitsune. You aren't a goddess, you aren't a superhero, and you certainly aren't helping anyone with anything. In fact, you're harming everyone, including yourself. And soon, everyone including those you love will turn against you, and it will be all your fault. You don't matter to anyone, and you never will. Get that into your head," He declared.

Her ears wilted like dying flowers in the winter, tears welted in your eyes like a waterfall about to drop, and with one swift movement, an audible smack sounded as she connected his cheek with her palm in a hard, forceful slap that came from the flames of her rage and sadness from below her heart. He looked away and held his red, stinging cheek before looking back to see Kitsune gone. Had his words been that cruel? He never meant to break any of her feelings and now all he feels is the guilt of his rage and the consequences of his sorrow. He knew that both Aries and Kitsune hated his guts and needed some time alone and away from him so he took his telescope and examined the stars to calm his nerves and soothe his sadness. About an hour or two later, both Aries and Kitsune came to sit with him. Aries had a basket full of three bowls of leftover spaghetti, some peppermint puffs, and three water bottles for all of them. Aries tapped his shoulder, getting his attention after two minutes of staring at the stars. He sighed and kept searching, still feeling sorry for himself. All was now silent between the three.

"..You both shouldn't be here after the terrible deeds I've done to the both of you," He sighed.

"It's ok, Gemini and I understand why you were so mad and did what you did earlier. Sure, you may have hurt us but we're siblings. Siblings have fought like this sometimes and it's perfectly normal," Aries replied.

"Yeah, we can't stay mad at you forever, even after what you've done. We'll love you either way," Kitsune added, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You really mean it? You both aren't mad at me anymore?" He asked.

"No, of course not," Aries replied.

"But, why?" He asked.

"You're our big brother, Gemmy! And we'll love you either way, even if we've had a big fight," She answered. Gemini gave a small grin.

"Well, I never did say I was sorry so, I'm sorry for hurting you, especially you, Kitsune. You aren't a lost cause and you do matter to everyone. Your deeds today were very brave and I'm quite proud of you," He said.

"Aww, you big sweetheart~" She cooed. "Group hug of forgiveness!" They all shared a nice hug together in forgiveness and sibling affection. When they were done, Aries opened the basket and spread the food Calypso packed for them among the three of them.

"Might as well eat this while it's hot. Mum told me to bring it along since you may have gotten hungry," Aries said, digging into the meal.

"Well, I was quite hungry after a few hours of star-searching. Good thinking, Aries," He said, also digging in. The three half-elves ate and drunk the water before looking at the stars together. 

"Shooting star, make a wish!" Kitsune said, quickly closing her eyes and thinking up wishes. The other two did the same before it shot out of sight.

"What did you wish for?" Kitsune asked.

"A new constellation to look fo-" He replied, being startled by the gigantic explosion that sounded nearby.

"What in the world was that!?" Kitsune asked.

"I don't know but let's go check it out!" Aries replied, getting up and following Kitsune and Gemini to the source of the explosion. Down, down they went until they reached the forest to see a giant hole left by an elf in the center of the hole.

"What is it?" Aries asked.

"Is it an alien?" Kitsune asked.

"I think it's...an elf," Gemini replied, slowly walking into the hole to examine the out cold elf in the middle of the crash site. The elf's skin was that of light coffee, fair and slightly pigmented, his hair was long, silky, and white with a pale-pinkish-purplish ombre, He wore an outfit that included a yellow vest, a white shirt, and black pants with eggplant purple sneakers. The most extraordinary and baffling trait about the elf was his snow-white wings with feathers the color of the sunset opened and sprawled out upon the ground and over his back. He was a certain sight to see. Kitsune and Aries came down to see the elf and mostly examined his wings.

"An elf with wings, how about that?" Aries commented.

"They're soo pretty! I wonder if he'd let me touch em," Kitsune said, reaching for one of them.

"Kitsune, no!" He said, pulling her arm back. "You might wake him up."

"Aries, help me carry him back home. Mum may be able to heal him up," He said, lifting up the elf's legs. Aries lifted up his arms and they all began to walk home at exactly midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a star all along. Man, this chapter was a trip.


	3. November Zodiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini, Aries, and Kitsune successfully get the elf home to see if he isn't dead. Thankfully, he isn't dead but he is hella confused and this is where the big quest starts UwU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winged twink baby

When the silver moon was high in the sky, the half-elf siblings successfully carried the winged elf all the way back home.

"Goodness, you're home late," Calypso commented.

"We had found someone in the forest. We thought it would be better to bring him home since the forest is a dangerous place, especially at night," Gemini said, carrying the elf upstairs to his room. They both dropped the elf gently onto the bed on his back to examine him more. Gemini had slipped on some surgical rubber gloves and a mask to stay on the safe side in case the elf was sick with anything. Aries and Kitsune did the same.

"Ok, what should we check first?" He asked.

"We should check his eyes first, those are the most important part," She replied, opening up his left eye. His light baby pink eyes could only slightly be seen, for the rest were rolled back.

"From the look of his eyes, he looks kinda dead," She said.

"If he's dead, we should perform CPR on him," He suggested.

"Do you know how to do CPR?" Aries asked.

"Yeah, I learned it in health last year," He replied.

"Wait, shouldn't we check his pulse before performing CPR? He may still be alive," She suggested.

"Oh, right," He replied, putting two fingers on the elf's neck where his carotid arteries are. There was no pulse. He wasn't breathing either.

"CPR it is. I don't feel a pulse and I don't think he's breathing either," He said.

"Be careful, Gemini. He may have something," Aries advised. 

"Immortal beings can't get sick, Aries. And besides, it'll be like a kiss of life," He replied, putting two hands on the elf's chest before hesitantly blowing air into his lungs and repeating the process until he showed a sign of being alive.

"I think it's working!" Kitsune said, watching as the elf slowly but surely came back to life. With one more rush of air into his lungs, the elf finally woke up with a gasping cough.

"He lives!" She exclaimed.

"Wh..where am I..?" The elf asked.

"You're in the Afamaril household, and I just saved your life," Gemini replied, grinning at the last statement.

"Saved my life? Whatever do you mean?" The elf questioned.

"What my brother's trying to say is, is that we found you in the forest in the middle of a huge crash and being the thoughtful people we are, we brought you back here to bring you back to life so we won't have to bury you," Kitsune answered.

"..I see," The elf said.

"I'm Gemini Afamaril and this is my little brother Aries and little sister Kitsune," Gemini greeted. 

"..I am Ophiuchus Breandare and I come from a land in the sky," The elf replied, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Ophiuchus? Like the 8th zodiac and hidden constellation?" Gemini asked.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Ophiuchus replied.

"He's a bit of a star expert," She commented.

"Star..expert?" Ophiuchus asked. 

"Basically someone who knows all about zodiacs and constellations and most importantly, stars," She replied.

"I see. Tell me, how did I land in such a place?" Ophiuchus asked.

"I think you crash-landed but I'm not really sure," She replied.

"Crash landed?! Meaning, I'm far away from home?!" Ophiuchus frantically asked.

"I'm afraid so. The good news is, we can get you home lickity split! The bad news is, we have no idea where you live," She assured.

"Then I shall just have to show you. It'll be like an adventure of great conquest," He declared.

"Ooh! I love adventures! Can we go, Gemini? Can we, can we, can wee?" She excitedly asked.

"Okay, but we'll need to have bags packed for the trip," He replied.

"Yay! I'll pack our bags asap!" She cheered, running to pack the bags for the trip.

"So, how will we get to where we need to go?" He asked.

"By carriage, of course. You know someone with a carriage, right?" He replied.

"Of course! My mum has a carriage out back and it's quite big. Though I'll have to get the griffins out first, we'll be good to go as soon as that's done," He said. Just then, 

Kitsune came in with bags full of trip necessities such as blankets, toothbrushes, water bottles, toothpaste, lots of extra clothes in case anyone has an accident or a bath is required, soap for the same reason, medicine, medical equipment in case anyone gets a boo-boo, lots of griffin food, pajamas, jackets, hats, sunglasses, swim clothes, dresses and skirts, food, and more. She made sure she and everyone else was prepared for this trip. 

"Did you pack mum's famous Magalachi stew?" He asked.

"You know I did! About ten bowls to be exact!" She proudly bragged.

"Well, it is gonna be a long trip. We'll need to fill our tummies with something good that reminds us of home," He said.

"We might as well get going. You all wait here while I get the carriage set up and prepared," Gemini advised, leaving the room to get the carriage.

"So, what is magalachi stew?" The winged elf asked.

"It's my mum's most famous delicacy! And the reason why she's so successful~" Kitsune replied.

"That's nice but what is it really? Like, what's it made of and how does it taste?" He asked.

"Well first, you take some Barnidere silk chicken and grind up their bones and meat until it turns into a yummy-smelling liquid, take the other meat and mix it with fatty beef from the Carbamani cow all the way in the eastern village of CopperBurn, Take off its fat meat, cook all of it up for about an hour and boom! You got my mum's famous Magalachi stew," She explained.

"Ooh! That does sound quite delectable. How's the taste?" He replied.

"Why tell you when you can just taste it yourself? Trust me, you'll love it," She said.

"Ok everyone, the carriage is all set up and the griffins are ready to go. We better hurry before they fly off without us," Gemini said, walking into the room.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get this elf back home!" Aries cheered, running out the door with the others following after. One by one, they climbed into the large, fancy carriage with their large backpacks on the floor, giving easy access to food and other resources during the trip. Two brown and white griffins clucked and huffed in the front of the carriage, tied to it with sturdy twine and rope to get them where they need to go. 

"Onwards, my pretties!" Gemini called. With a shrill shriek, the griffins rode off, riding farther and farther from EclipseFeather village and starting their grand adventure. But the danger soon awaits them, for a dark evil began to slowly sprout from an ominous, hidden land no man or creature dared to step foot in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will the evil be?~ Find out soooooon~ Muahahahahaa!


	4. A Dark Evil Wakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Call of the devil’s raven calls for an evil awakening

In a dark, ominous, intimidating land where demons roam, ravens shriek and flowers die, a great evil finally awakens in the form of an egg. Crack, Crack, Crack, the egg shook with all it’s might before it burst open to reveal a Dragonborn child with ruby red, slit eyes, skin as dark as the shadows of night, bony, skinny wings with thick flaps of pale, red webbing between them to help him in flight, a body covered in dark scales, and a smile that could strike fear into even the bravest of men. Out of the broken egg, he crawled and crept to look out the window of his intimidating, terrifying land with a rough, scratchy laugh that matched that of a chalk dagger upon a chalkboard that was worn and torn from years of use. He knew that he was now the ruler of this land and he would let no one else take it from him, not even his mother who was more evil herself. His father, who was once the king of this land was exiled by his own wife for being a weak ruler and his son was put in charge as king and ruler. The child's pet raven, Medival shrieked his name in great triumph so all in the wayward, immoral, gloomy, deceitful land would know that they have a king. And that king is Trouble Celeborn, the Dragonborn who was born with a will for evil, hate, sin, and revenge on all that still breathes through his land and beyond. Because of his hate for all that's good in the world, He hated the goody-two-shoes way of most of the lands in SywynHollow and he especially hated Gemini's home, EclipseFeather village. That one village was the main reason for all the goodness across the lands and he hated it with a passion. He hated it so much, even thinking of it made him want to rip someone's neck out. All of this hateful thinking bloomed a thought inside his wicked, wayward mind. Maybe if he gets rid of the source of the goodness and positivity, he can successfully spread evil across the villages and even become ruler of Sywynhollow like his father once wanted to do. An evil, wicked grin full of jagged, rugged, and dagger-sharp teeth danced across his lips. He had an evil plan. An evil plan indeed. One that would cause the end of the world for everyone in SywynHollow, and for Gemini and his friends, family, and loved ones.


	5. Raindrops on Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The half and elven crew arrive at the western village, ShowerFawn to rest up, gather some more resources, and gather information about where Ophiuchus came from.

"We've been riding for days now," Aries groaned. "When are we gonna get to our next location?"

"Patience, Aries. The griffins know exactly where to go, so just let them take us. For now, keep yourself occupied with a book," Gemini replied, holding out a book for him to read. He reluctantly took the book and began to read it. Not that he liked reading, he just thought it was a tiring sport for his eyes and mind. So many thoughts, So many wonders, and too many words to handle. 

"Did we tell mum where we were going?" Kitsune asked,

"No, I'm afraid not. They both must be worried sick, but we have a job to do and we aren't giving up now," Gemini replied.

"If I didn't tell my father where I was going before I went somewhere, he'd throw a fit. He's probably throwing one now, he and the rest of my family," Ophiuchus sighed. Gemini put a reassuring arm around him.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Soon, they'll know that their precious son is right back where he needs to be," He assured.

"I sure hope so," The winged elf sighed. Just then, the carriage abruptly stopped as if something was in the way.

"Huh? That's funny, the carriage stopped," Gemini commented.

"That's because it did. There seems to be something in the way," Ophiuchus replied, looking out to see what stopped them in their tracks. In front of the carriage was a great, light yellow gate that leads to the village up ahead. In front of the gate was a big, pink lock that could only be unlocked with a special key one of the village patrons had. 

"What stopped us, Ophiuchus?" Kitsune asked.

"There's a gate with a lock. Perhaps we need a key to unlock it," He replied. Suddenly, a bunny in a blue easter dress hopped her way through the fence and approached them.

"Hello, did you say you needed a key to unlock the gate?" She asked.

"Why, yes. we do need a key. Do you know where one is?" He replied.

"Yes but I'll need something in return," She said.

"Something in return?" He asked. "What do you ask for?"

"Oh, nothing. just a small little snack. Running all the way over here sure can make a girl hungry. Get me a small snack, and I'll unlock the gate for you," She replied.

"What kinda snack do you like?" He asked.

"I like fruits and veggies. I could go for something sweet so find me a nice carrot and I'll unlock the gate for you," She answered.

"Alright, but you have to promise me that you'll open the gate for us," He said.

"I promise I'll open the gate for you," She replied.

"Right, let's go find a carrot," He replied, climbing out of the carriage and venturing out into the forest to find the bunny a carrot with the others not too far behind. Who knows what dangers they'll face in the perilous forest of ShowerFawn?


	6. The Spell of the Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew come across dangers in the forest and even fall under a wicked spell from a magical flower. Only Gemini and Ophiuchus can break the spell since they were the only ones not affected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Issa fox

Through the great forest, the crew ventured through, coming across peril after peril until they eventually and tiredly reached a resting spot in a sunny patch.

"Gods, I'm exhausted," Gemini huffed.

"It feels as if we've been walking for days," Ophiuchus wheezed.

"How long have we even been in here?" Kitsune mumbled.

"Why'd we leave the carriage? I'm absolutely starving," Aries groaned, his stomach hungrily rumbling loudly. Just then, a fox popped out from behind a grove of trees. Its fur was that of snow and its eyes were that of blue ice. 

"Don't be weary, children. I can help you on your quest~" The fox assured.

"You can? How?" Kitsune asked.

"Follow me, children. I will show you the way to salvation~" The fox replied, running into the tree grove with the others following after. Farther and deeper they walked until they got to a waterfall with fresh, bloomed, glowing, sweet-smelling lotus flowers floating in the pool below.

"Lotuses?" Kitsune asked.

"Why yes, my child. Do not be afraid, help yourselves to a feast that'll leave you wanting more~" The fox beckoned, slowly walking into the pool to submerge itself, a patch of lotuses blooming above it.

"Well, what're we waiting for? We haven't had a bite to eat almost all day!" Aries said, climbing into the pool and taking a bite of one of the sweet lotuses with Kitsune not too far behind. The lotus tasted like a cupcake. sweet, savory, delicious, and leaving the consumer wanting more as the fox said. And that's exactly what happened. Both their eyes went light pink and glowed as if they were under a spell. They continued to eat each and every one of the lotuses as if it was the last thing they'd ever eat, leaving Gemini and Ophiuchus baffled on the other side. The fox, now in his human form submerged from the water in a sky blue kimono.

"What's wrong, children? Scared to take a dip?" He asked.

"N-no. We'd rather stay dry," Gemini replied.

"Yes, and we've already eaten lunch," Ophiuchus added.

"Aww, come now~ You have room for dessert, right?~" He asked, holding up a Lotus towards Gemini's face to tempt him to eat it.

"M-Maybe not. I like flowers and all but I only like to touch them, not eat them," He said.

"This one's completely edible, my child~ It won't hurt you to take a bite~" The fox beckoned.

"He said no!" Ophiuchus exclaimed, slapping the Lotus from his hand and watching as it sunk to the bottom of the waterfall pool. The fox's eyes glowed cyan with anger and he bared his teeth in a violent, rabid, hostile snarl that could strike fear into a small rodent.

"Y̶o̶u̵ ̵d̵a̶r̷e̸ ̸d̵e̵f̷y̸ ̴m̴e̴!̸?̴" He snarled, his nine snow white tails growing bigger and growing spikes that could cut trees in half with one swipe.

"Ophiuchus, grab Kitsune and Aries while I find a carrot!" Gemini said, running away so the kitsune could follow after him. Ophiuchus quickly opened his sunset-colored wings and flew towards the pool to grab Kitsune and Aries before bringing them to dry land.

"C'mon you two, snap out of it! You're both under a spell!" He exclaimed, snapping in front of their faces to try to get them out of the trance. He tried almost everything from clapping to scaring them but nothing worked. He was going to give up when he got an idea. Some of his feathers held magical dust that could heal all ailings and injuries. He plucked a feather from his wing with a wince and spread it over their faces. With a sneeze, their eyes went back to their original colors and they successfully escaped the trance. Though, they were a little dazed and not that full in the grand scheme of things despite eating about twenty to thirty flowers.

"Wh..What happened? Where's Gemini?" Kitsune asked.

"Gemini's busy, and you were both under a magical trance when you ate that Lotus," He replied.

"Oh. Something told me something was up with those flowers when I smelled it. Flowers don't usually smell like cupcakes, y'know," Aries commented. Gemini and the angry kitsune ran past them.

"Maybe we should help him," Ophiuchus suggested.

"Right. So, what's the plan?" She asked.

"Kitsune, you distract the kitsune, Aries, you help find the carrot, and I'll help fend off the kitsune," He replied, flying into the sky to follow Gemini and the kitsune. Kitsune caught up to Gemini along with Aries who ran beside him.

"Oh, hey! You're not under a spell anymore!" He said.

"Yeah, O.P helped us out a bit. Now, let's go find that carrot!" He replied, running the opposite way. Kitsune used her charm and her ability to talk a lot to keep the kitsune occupied while the others did what they had to do. Gemini and Aries ran as fast as their legs could take them until Gemini finally spotted a fresh, long carrot sitting in a patch of leaves.

"There! I found one!" He exclaimed, Running to get it and running back to the waterfall to tell the others.

"He found the carrot! Let's get outta here!" Aries called, leading everyone back to the gate. in a wild chase with the kitsune who still chased after them. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned back into a fox, as if something made him do so. They all got back to the gate, huffing and panting but satisfied with their find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All that running, yeeting and eating for one single carrot. Talk about dedication


	7. Flutterscotch Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get inside the village to rest, gather resources, and find out more about where Mr. birdy elf came from.

"Ah, I see you've had quite the adventure," The bunny said, putting away her clock.

"Yes. we nearly died but we found you a snack," He replied, giving the bunny the carrot.

"Thank you, good sir! I'll unlock the gate for you," She said, taking a pink key from her pocket and hopping up to unlock the gate.

"Welcome to Flutterscotch village! If you'd like, I'll be your tour for today," She said, hopping into the carriage with the rest of the crew as they ventured into the village. All around them were houses big and small with some farms and barns for food. There were also two hotels, a cafe, and animal people all around. From the smallest rabbit to the biggest wolf, the village had high diversity.

"Goodness, I've never seen people like that before," Kitsune gasped.

"We're the only village in SywynHollow with animal people. No other villages have animals as we do," The bunny said. 

"Is there any place we could rest? We did have a long day, y'know," Gemini suggested.

"Oh, of course! I can check you in at the Cottontail inn for a few nights or so," The bunny replied.

"Great, I need a break," He sighed. The carriage pulled into the front of the hotel, allowing everyone to hop out and admire the inn's unique beauty. It was a large building with about 200 rooms for travelers who came for a place to rest after such a long trip. They entered the building to see that it was much bigger inside. It was so big, that almost giants could fit inside with ease.

"Hi! Want me to check you in?" The receptionist greeted.

"Yes, we'd like a room for four people, please," Gemini replied.

"Alright, I'll give you your key as soon as I check you all in," The receptionist said, adjusting a few things and taking their pictures before giving him the key.

"You have room 123, enjoy!" She said, waving as they ascended upstairs to their room. When they got to it, it was even bigger than the lobby. there were two king beds, a balcony with a pretty view of the forest, a kitchen, a bathroom, a bookshelf full of interesting books, and more.

"Goodness, this place is huge!" Kitsune exclaimed, flopping onto the bed with a giggle.

"Don't get the bed dirty, Kitsune. We did just get here," Gemini said.

"Oh, alright. Hey, do you think we have room service?" She asked.

"Maybe. We'll find out soon," He replied.

"Ooh! Maybe we should take a stroll through the village and make friends with some of the animals!" She suggested, rocking back and forth with a pillow in her arms.

"Let's focus on lunch first, Kitsune. Who's up for mum's famous stew?" He said, putting down his book and taking four bowls of Magalachi stew from the backpack.

"Ooh ooh! I am! I could eat mum's famous stew for days!" She exclaimed, climbing off the bed and taking a bowl, delicately slipping off the plastic wrap and digging in.

"I do want to have a taste of this stew you speak of," Ophiuchus commented, taking the plastic wrap from the bowl and putting a spoon inside, picking up a large piece of fatty beef.

"Oh, you'll love it. Trust me, It's delicious," Gemini assured.

"Well, if you say so," He replied, taking a bite of the beef. His eyes dilated and he ate slowly to further savor the savory beefy flavor that tickled his tastebuds and satisfied his palate.

"So, how is it?" Gemini asked.

"Absolutely delicious!! Your mother's a real artist in cooking! Why, I could eat twenty bowls in a whole day!" He replied, eating up the rest of his meal until the bowl was completely empty.

"Now can we take a stroll through the village?" She asked.

"Mm, sure. I could go for a little sunlight," He replied.

"Yay! I'll be downstairs," She said, yeeting out the door. The others simply shrugged and followed her outside. They walked through the villages and got to know some of the animal people. Most of them were kind people who easily made friends with them. Some of them were too busy to make friends. Some people knew things about where Ophiuchus came from.

"You know my father?" He asked the old wolf woman who sat near the warm fire in her home.

"Yes, I know your father quite well. He was a very shy young elf and only made some friends. He met your father in his highschool years and got married as soon as he graduated. I still remember when he made me the bride of honor at his wedding," She explained.

"How is he now?" He asked.

"He's..worried about something. Yes, very very worried. He just cannot seem to get this worry off of his mind, for he's had it for days now," She answered.

"What's he worried about?" He asked.

"A child. A missing child at that. His only son," She answered.

"..I'm his only son," He gasped. "He's worried about..me."

"Yes, in fact, your whole family is worried about you, young Ophiuchus," She replied.

"Oh, gods...How long have I been gone?" He asked.

"For about thirty days, I'm afraid. It's only December the Thirteenth," She replied.

"...How did I get here?" He asked.

"You crashed from the sky and fell into the forest," Kitsune replied.

"I thought I was banished from my home. See, my step-mother who's the queen of my land and I had a fight about my sexuality and threatened to banish me if I ever spoke of it again," He sighed. This made Gemini blush quite a lot since he too had hidden sexuality. 

"I see. I can most likely get you back to your home before the holidays," She replied, struggling to get up from her rocking chair made of cedarwood. "We go tomorrow night." 

"Wait, seriously? You'll take us tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course. It's much better not to keep those you love in worry and fear," She replied, walking upstairs.

"Tomorrow night.. I finally get to go home," He gasped. "Can't you believe it, Gemini?"

"Nope, not for a minute," He replied.

"I know we've only been together for thirty days but, I feel like we've made a very special connection. It was your plan to bring me home and I couldn't be more grateful for you or your amazing siblings," He admitted, holding both of the half elf's hands in his own. "What I'm trying to say is, thank you, for absolutely everything." He was absolutely beaming now and his wings were fluffed up and puffy from excitement.

"You're welcome! I wasn't gonna let you be killed in the forest," He replied with a small grin.

"I can't die but I appreciate what you did. I have a very special surprise for you tonight when the stars shine in the sky and the moon sits highest in the sky," He said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Of course. Just meet me at that time and I'll show you a gift and how grateful I am for you," He answered, kissing his cheek and bringing a great blush to the half elf's cheeks. "See you tonight, sweetheart~." He walked off with one last flirting glance at Gemini who was now fully blushing.

"Oooh, does a certain someone have a crush on the pretty boy?" Aries asked.

"I..actually don't know. I feel something but I don't truly know what it is," He replied.

"Maybe you should go out tonight and see what surprise he has for you. Maybe you'll know what you feel then," He suggested.

"I will. I just hope he feels the same," He replied with a sigh.

"..Want me to help you get ready?" He asked.

"Well, it is only the afternoon and I have plenty of time AND I kind of need a bath so, sure," He replied.

"Sweet. Take a bath first, You don't wanna stank on your first date," He said.

"It isn't our first date, it's just a friendly little get together between friends," He replied.

"So basically a platonic date," He said.

"Well, kind of. We're friends for now but..I wonder if we'll become more," He answered.

"Right. Go get bathed so I can prepare you for your date," He said, walking up the steps with him and leaving him in the bathroom by himself.


	8. Getting Ready for the Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini and Ophiuchus get ready for their[Platonic] date

Gemini stood in the well-lit bathroom by himself in thought. What'll Ophiuchus think of him? Will he like him? Are the feelings he feels for him fake or real? All these thoughts in his head would linger until the time of the date came. He thought still as he stripped down to nothing and turned on the water that slowly went from cool to warm before climbing in and lathering himself with soap that smelled of vanilla and roses. He did forget a very important duty of privacy, though. And that duty was keeping the door locked. He found out pretty quick when Ophiuchus opened the door to powder his nose when he saw Gemini's bare, toned, lean figure slathered in vanilla rose-scented foam with the curtain wide open.

"My gods," He whispered, reaching out to touch him when he flinched and noticed that he was staring at his naked body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA," He shrieked, pulling the curtain over himself and smacking his hand away. "WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I only came to use the bathroom when I saw you and I was admiring how beautiful your body was and then you noticed me and screamed like a girl which is perfectly fine cos most men scream like girls anyway," He frantically explained.

"Oh..that's it?" He replied.

"Yeah, that's it. I just came here to pee but..maybe I can join you?" He said.

"J-join me?" He repeated.

"If..you want me to that is," He replied.

"Ok," He said.

"Wait seriously? You'll let me shower with you?" He replied in disbelief.

"Of course, dude. Now hurry up and get undressed before the water gets cold," He replied, turning his face towards the wall to keep from staring as he undressed behind him. Once he was done, he climbed in and they stood face to face. Though, there was a slight height difference between the two. Ophiuchus was a little taller than Gemini, which made Ophiuchus chuckle a bit. Gemini's face was as red and rosy as a rose in the winter as he awkwardly laughed a bit.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I'm not laughing at you if that's what you're wondering. I'm laughing at our height difference," The winged elf replied, beginning to lather himself with the vanilla-rose scented body-wash sitting on the side of the tub.

"Oh, I see. Maybe we should speak of another topic, like stars," He suggested.

"You like the stars?" He asked.

"Yes, quite a lot, actually. I've loved stars my whole life and my mums do too. It's the reason for my name. I was born under the zodiac of Gemini," He explained.

"Oh, so you were born in May?" He replied.

"No, I was actually born under the zodiac of Gemini, like the actual constellation," He said.

"Ohhh, I see. My story's a bit of the same. See, I was born in November under an unknown zodiac. They decided to name me Ophiuchus which meant mysteriously, beautifully unknown,” He explained.

”Looks like we aren’t so different after all,” He grinned.

”Well yes in racial, species, and height terms but in nominal terms, not so much,” He commented. Once they got finished slathering themselves in the body wash, they rinsed themselves off in the lukewarm water before turning it off and climbing out to dry off.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime soon," He commented, drying his legs off.

"Yeah, maybe when we're home alone," The half-elf replied, drying his hair off. Once they were all nice, warm, and dried, they both went to separate rooms to get dressed. Aries helped Gemini and Kitsune helped Ophiuchus. Aries helped Gemini slip on and tighten a white corset to keep his composure and posture safe before putting on a yellow vest suit with black pants and purple sneakers along with some additional makeup to make him look pretty. Meanwhile, with Kitsune and Ophiuchus, she was helping him get dressed while discussing the plans for tonight.

"So, what do you two plan on doing?" She asked.

"Nothing special, just some star-searching and discussion about the ones we find," He replied.

"He's totally going to love that," She commented.

"Yes, yes, I know he will~" He replied with a wry smirk.

"You two just plan on star-searching or will there be more?" She asked.

"There may be more depending on how far the night goes," He answered.

"Ohhh I see~ I think I may know where your night will be going," She said.

"You do?" He asked.

"Kinda. I predict that you two will have a cute little dinner date after star-searching then do some kissing and making out before doing..other things," She predicted, making him blush.

"What do you mean by..other things?" He questioned.

"I'd rather not say. You'll turn as red as an embarrassed raspberry," She answered.

"I do hope you aren't suggesting what I think you're suggesting," He said.

"I'm not, trust me~" She replied with a grin as she put on his makeup, starting with the mascara first.

"Even if you are suggesting that we're much too young to do such a thing anyway," He said.

"Much too young? You both are the same age, almost. Both of you are almost adults," She answered.

"Yes but, we're still children. And I don't think Gemini or myself are ready for that kind of stuff yet," He said.

"Yet?" She questioned. "You tellin' me that you'll do it in the future or somethin' like that?" 

"M-maybe, if he wants to. And besides, I haven't even kissed him yet," He replied.

"Ohh, so you WANT to do "it" with him~" She suggested with an eyebrow raise. He blushed and gasped.

"N-no! Not yet at least! I want to start a relationship BEFORE getting into all of that," He exclaimed, covering his chest.

"Whatever you say. Just so y'know, I'll host the baby shower~" She replied.

"WHAT!?" He nearly shrieked, his face going fully red at this point.

"N-not that you'll have a baby anytime soon, I'm just saying for the future," She stammered with a shrug.

"I'll have you know that only omega elves can get pregnant, and I'm no omega," He stated.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure but I know I'm not an omega. I have some traits of an alpha. Prideful, protective, and strong," He replied.

"You may not be what you think you are. Sure, you may be protective and strong with some pride but you don't really truly know for sure what you really are," She advised.

"You may be right, but for now, I know that I'm an alpha," He responded.

"Whatever you say," She sighed, puffing some powder onto his face. Just then, Aries came through the door.

"He's all dressed and ready, better get out here before he runs off," He said.

"Might as well go get you some half-elf before the sun goes down," She advised, nudging his shoulder.

"Sh-shut up..," He huffed, holding his chest and leaving out the door with Aries. They both stood at the top of the stairs while Gemini stayed out of sight.

"Ready to see him?" The half-elf asked.

"Y-yes, I..think so," The winged elf replied.

"Ok, Gemini! You can come out now!" Aries called, coaxing his brother from his hiding spot to reveal himself to Ophiuchus. His wings popped open in surprise and slight arousal as red spread to his cheeks. Gemini to him was like a beautiful, shining sun breaking through white clouds in the middle of the day. Gemini could say the same for him if he weren't blushing so much.

"So, is he handsome or is he cute?" Aries asked with a nudge to the shoulder.

"He's..beautiful," He replied in a slight whisper, slowly striding down the steps towards Gemini who patiently waited for him. They stood face to face with reddened cheeks and makeup that only covered some of their features. They stood together, silent and blushing with a small smile.

"You look..," Gemini commented.

"Beautiful," Ophiuchus added. "I could say the same for you, pretty boy~"

"Oh stop it, you charmer~" The half-elf chuckled, playfully punching him in the shoulder. Ophiuchus laughed and held his hand, only making him blush even more,

"Shall we venture off until the sun goes down?" He asked. Gemini smiled and held his hand lovingly and tight.

"We shall," He beamed, walking out the door and into the sunlight.

"Look at em go~ My big brother's finally found love~" Aries swooned, feeling Kitsune's elbow on his shoulder.

"Yep, he's becoming a grown man for the first time in his life," She said.

"Wait, I thought he was already technically grown," He replied, turning to her.

"Yeah but Ophiuchus told me that even if you're 18, you're still a kid," She explained.

"Ah, that makes more sense," He replied with a sigh. "Hey, wanna play truth or dare until they get back?" 

"Sure, it'll pass at least some time," She replied, walking upstairs with him.


	9. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini and Ophiuchus spend the whole day together and spend the night looking at the stars and being romantic

Since the day was still young and bright, they decided to kill time by walking around, chatting, and meeting new and familiar faces and even coming across old friends. They stopped at a cafe for a break and something to eat for a bit.

"So, what do you like to eat?" He asked.

"What do they have?" He replied.

"Flower pastries, Chocolate-filled puffs, Croissants, Different types of bread, Roast beef, Smoked salmon, Different types of soups, teas, salads, and coffees, and more pastries and sweets," He read.

"Hm..Maybe I'll take the peppermint puffs with peppermint spiced hot chocolate," He said. "You?"

"I'll take the chocolate-filled cream puffs and glazed donuts with caramel hot chocolate," He replied, going to the counter to check-in both their orders and coming back once he was finished. Just then, Gemini heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see small antlers only slightly peeking out from behind the booth behind them and almost instantly knew who came to mind.

"Isn't that Oakli?" He thought, leaning over some more to make sure his suspicions were true. It turns out that they were. He and Niji were sitting in a booth behind Gemini and Ophiuchus, chatting over hot chocolate and soft sugar cookies.

"Niji's here too? I wonder what they're here for," He thought. "Perhaps I should get his attention." He slowly reached over to nudge at his ear with his finger to get his attention. The faun quickly turned around to see nothing there. With a shrug, he returned to his conversation. Gemini decided to just call his name in a whisper to get his attention. He reached over the chair almost ominously and only slightly leaned over.

"Psst, Oakli," He whispered, startling the faun and making him bump his arm on the table.

"Ow! Gemini!" He exclaimed. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," He said, walking over to he and Niji's booth.

"It's alright. I didn't really expect you to be here. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked.

"I'm on a mission, a very important one at that," He replied, sitting beside him.

"Ooh, a mission? What kind?" Niji asked.

"Well, it isn't top secret but it's very important. See, I'm on a mission to bring someone home and so far, I'm on a date with the person I and the others are bringing home," He replied with an eyebrow raise.

"A date? With who?" He asked.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" He requested.

"Of course, swear it on my heart," The faun replied.

"I'm on a date with a rare, winged elf~" He whispered with a smile.

"A winged elf? I thought those were a legend," The faun replied in a whisper.

"What's his name? Is he cute?" She asked.

"His name's Ophiuchus and he is adorable!" The half-elf replied, still in a whisper.

"Hey, Gemini, the food's here!" Ophiuchus called.

"I gotta go eat but if you wanna see me again, meet me at the cottontail hotel," He said, walking back to his booth.

"Gemini, wait!" The faun called, tempting him to turn around. "I want to come with you."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"I've been on hundreds of adventures with both my parents and most of them were either dangerous or scary. I'm sure this trip isn't any different," He answered.

"Alright then. Niji, you up for an adventure?" He asked.

"Sure. I don't really have anything else better to do," She replied.

"Right. Meet me tomorrow night at exactly six sharp. We'll be leaving soon after," He replied, walking back to his booth.

"See you then!" The faun called. Gemini sat back in his booth and took a bite of his peppermint puff.

"What took so long?" The winged elf asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a little discussion with my friends," He replied, sipping at his hot chocolate.

"It's not as hot as it was earlier, but it's still pretty good," The winged elf commented.

"You're right. It's delicious with a hint of icy peppermint to compliment the palate," He winked. For a few more hours, they chatted over hot chocolate and pastries until the sun slowly started to go down, casting a golden glow across the sky. They paid for their meal before leaving the cafe and walking around some more.

"The stars are about to come out soon," He said. "Should I go back to the inn to grab my telescope?"

"I can fly back and get it for you," He replied.

"Ok, but don't get lost," He said, kissing his forehead and making him blush. "Be careful, starbird~" 

"I will, Gem-Gem~" He smiled, flying off to the inn through their open window to grab his telescope and flying back once he'd done so.

"Wow, that was quick," He said.

"What can I say? I'm quick on my wings," He agreed, making the half-elf chuckle. They walked for a while until they got to a cliff by the seaside. Gemini took in a deep breath and exhaled, letting in the salty, ocean air and flopping onto the soft grass with a sigh as Ophiuchus set the telescope up.

"The stars are well on their way to being out, Ophi. If you need help setting it up, don't be scared to ask," He advised.

"I'm almost done with setting up but I appreciate the offer. And thanks for reminding me. I have a very good feeling about tonight," He smiled.

"You're welcome. And why so?" He replied.

"The hidden zodiac is finally coming out tonight! It's been so many years and tonight's the night we can finally get a glimpse of it," He beamed.

"Oh, fun! It's a good thing I brought my notebook, I gotta draw a sketch of it," He said, pulling out his notebook and sitting behind the telescope. The sky was a dark purple and blue now, and the stars were well enough revealed. 

"It sure is pretty tonight," The half-elf said, watching as Ophiuchus searched the sky through the telescope.

"You can say that again, it's absolutely stunning tonight," He agreed. "Aha! I found it!"

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Look for yourself," The winged elf beckoned, letting him look through the telescope to see Ophiuchus, the hidden zodiac and the one he's been looking for.

"This is..This is the zodiac I've been looking for..Ophiuchus, you've found it!" He beamed, wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. 

"You must be thrilled to have finally found what you've been looking for," He commented.

"I am! And it's all thanks to you! Why, I'm so happy, I could kiss you!" He suggested.

"Why wait? Let's not waste this moment of joy with wishes. Let's make our dreams come true," He whispered, pulling him into a sincere kiss that seemed to last forever. The stars and moon itself seemed to glow a little brighter at the moment. They separated after five minutes of kissing and keeping themselves close to each other in affection, panting as if they had run a marathon.

"That..that was," The half-elf huffed.

"Stunning," The winged elf added, going in again for another stronger kiss. Though it was only minutes that they made out, it felt like hours to them. They were finally in love, and nothing could stop them.

"Did you get your sketch in?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got in every star and every line, and it's all thanks to you, my wonderful elf~" He replied, kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you're happy. I wish we could stay like this forever, just you and I," He suggested.

"I'd love to stay but..We both have families that love us and we can't just leave them out. We need to tell them of our love," He advised.

"You're right. Tomorrow night, I'll give you the honor of meeting my family for the very first time," He stated, holding both of the half-elf's hands in his own.

"Do you have to stay?" He asked.

"No, if my parents let me. Perhaps, I can meet your parents as well. That is if I can come with you," He replied.

"Well, my parents do like new people, so I'd love for you to meet them. I do hope they aren't too worried about us," He said.

"Did you tell them that you were venturing off to take me home?" He asked.

"..Nnnoooooooo, I don't think I did," He replied, his eyes slowly moving to the right.

"They must be worried sick about you! Why, they must have the whole village on a search for you!" He exclaimed, making his ears droop in realization. His parents were worrisome when he or Kitsune or Aries went anywhere, for they feared they'd never come back. When they noticed that they'd all been gone for days, they sent out a search party with their two cats in the lead sniffing out their scent.

"Oh, gods. I'm so screwed," He whimpered. Ophiuchus lightened up a bit and put an arm around him.

"Hey, I'm sure it'll be alright. They're doing this because they love you, you know. It would be terrible if no one came looking for you after being gone for days upon end," He reassured.

"You're right, Ophi. I'm sure they'd have a reason to look for me," He said.

"Right. How about we go back to the inn to relax for a while? If we're lucky, we could be home alone," He suggested.

"I'd like that very much," The half-elf beamed, putting up his telescope and heading towards the inn with Ophiuchus not too far behind, the stars still twinkling above them. 


	10. Alone at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since they're home alone and Aries and Kitsune are out, Ophiuchus and Gemini spend time together telling secrets and having some boy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This chapter will have smut. Turn back if you don't like seeing two elves fuck for the first time.

By the time they got back to the inn, the moon shone bright and high in the sky and the inn was quiet. Too quiet. 

"It sure is quiet in here," Gemini said, walking up the steps beside Ophiuchus and walking towards their room.

"Yes, too quiet," He said, opening the door.

"Aries, Kitsune! We're back!" He called, walking into the room and noticing that it was empty. He looked around for a bit before realizing both Aries and Kitsune were gone. He turned to Ophiuchus with a wide smile. 

"What's the smile for?" He asked, walking into the room.

"We're finally alone, Ophi! Meaning that we can do whatever we want~" He replied, still smiling.

"Wait seriously? We can do whatever we want?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! We can tell secrets to each other, read to each other, eat food, listen to the music of the night, watch people from the windows, watch the stars from the windows, and just go crazy!" He said, jumping up to flop onto the bed.

"I have plenty of secrets I'd like to tell you now that we're so close," He said, sitting beside him.

"Ooh! Do tell if you'd like," He assured, lying beside him.

"Well, for starters, I'd like to be a writer one day and write millions of famous stories like my favorite author," He explained.

"Ooh! How interesting! If you do become a writer, I'll read all of your stories a thousand times over," He said, making him blush.

"That would be a dream~ Too bad I can't become a writer," He sighed, his smile fading away.

"Why not?" He asked.

"The laws say that elves can't write or publish any written stories or articles and if they do, they'll destroy their work and send them to jail for three nights," He sighed.

"..I see. Maybe in the future, the laws will change and all elves everywhere will be able to write," He reassured, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled softly and looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, Maybe," He repeated, looking out the window. "Got any secrets to tell me?"

"Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else," He said.

"Trust me, all your secrets are perfectly safe with me," He assured.

"Good. Can you open the window for me?" He requested, watching as the winged elf opened up the window for him, letting in the cold, crisp, December air. He walked over to the window to admire the silver moon in the sky, his eyes glowing bright gold. "Isn't the moon pretty tonight?"

"Yes, it is very beautiful," He replied, walking over to him. His whole body was glowing gold now and he seemed to slowly levitate from the ground. 

"Tell me, do you believe in magic?" He asked.

"Why, yes. I've seen it before," He replied.

"Good, because tonight, I'm going to put on a magic show for you," He grinned as the lights dimmed, the glow of his body providing the light. The moon shone through the window and reflected off of his eyes, casting beams of light across the rooms like a lunar disco ball. Ophiuchus couldn't believe his very eyes. After sixty seconds, the lights came back on and he went back to normal, chuckling at the winged elf's surprised face.

"I..you..the..WHAT?!" He stuttered.

"I know, I know, absolutely insane. This only happens on nights like this when the moon's full," He said.

"That was..wow," He gasped.

"I know. But that isn't all though, for I have much more for you to see. Turn out the light for me," He said. He rushed to turn out the lights and sat in front of him to watch the show. The half-elf closed his eyes and sprouted stars that spun around the room and formed constellations to and fro from his hands. It was a beautiful light show right in front of his eyes and he couldn't be more astounded. The stars and constellations still floating in the air slowly began to die out as Gemini turned the lights back on and exhaustedly flopped onto the bed.

"Gemini, that was amazing!" The winged elf praised, running over to him with his wings flapping excitedly.

"Thanks," The half-elf huffed. "Did..you like it?" 

"Liked it? I loved it! Why, I'd love to see it again!" The winged elf replied.

"Maybe..At the next..full moon..I'm..tuckered..out..," He huffed.

"Goodness, you sound tired. How about I make us some nice hot chocolate?" He suggested, walking into the kitchen and filling the kettle with water before setting it on the stove for it to boil.

"Hot chocolate..sounds great..right about..now..," The half-elf puffed with a small yawn. Once the water was nice and hot, he poured them into two teacups with powdered chocolate and milk inside and began to mix it as he brought it to Gemini.

"Careful, it''s still very hot," He advised, setting it on the night drawer.

"Thanks, Ophi, I really owe you one," He said, sipping a bit of the hot chocolate too fast and burning his tongue. "Ow! Too hot!"

"I told you it was hot, silly half-elf," He chided with a small chuckle. He went into the kitchen again and grabbed a mint leaf from the cabinet before coming back to sit beside him.

"Here, put this on your tongue, it'll soothe the burning," He said, holding out the leaf to him. He took it and put it on his tongue with a sigh.

"Thanks, Ophi~ That really did the trick~" He sighed in content with another yawn.

"Getting tired?" He asked. The half-elf nodded in reply with another yawn.

"Aww, but we have so much to do!" The winged elf said, flopping onto the bed.

"Like?" The half-elf asked.

"Take a shower together. We have had a long day and a relaxing shower together will really make our night," He suggested. Gemini blushed and quickly sat up.

"Wait, seriously?" The half-elf asked, receiving a nod in reply from the winged elf beside him.

"..If you really want to, then sure. I am a bit odorous," He shrugged, hopping up from the sheets of the bed and sitting on the side.

"Great! I'll get the water running, you get undressed," The winged elf instructed, taking off his coat and going into the bathroom to get the water running. As he undressed, Gemini had many thoughts running through his head. What would he say? What would he do? What were they going to get themselves into? All these questions with answers waiting to be found. 

"I got the water running, might as well hop in before it gets cold!" The winged elf called, peeking out from the doorway.

"C-coming!" He called back, taking off the last of his clothes and hopping into the shower with Ophiuchus. All was silent except the ambiance of the shower running down onto their bare bodies and onto the floor of the tub and the lathering of vanilla-scented wash upon the elves' barren torsos.

"..So, what'll you do when you get back home?" Gemini questioned.

"..I've no idea, actually. I know that my family will be glad that I'm alive and well," Ophiuchus answered. "How about you?" 

"I don't know either. Maybe take a nap or something," The half-elf replied.

"I might take a nap too. Riding in a carriage for days can really wear someone out," He said with a chuckle.

"Right. Christmas is only a week away and I'd hate to miss it," He commented.

"It's only a week away? Seriously?" The winged elf asked.

"Yeah. Too bad I'm too far away from home to celebrate," The half-elf answered with a sigh.

"Hey, you can celebrate with my family," He assured.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course! I do need to repay you for going on this whole quest to bring me home," He said, gasping a bit when he wrapped his arms around the taller elf.

"You truly are an angel, Ophi~ I don't know how much I can thank you for this," He praised.

"It's the least I could do for you. You're so far away from home and we're too far in this adventure to go back. I might as well just celebrate with you and your siblings since you won't be able to go back," He replied. "I suppose I too should thank you and your siblings for risking your immortal lives to bring me back home even if it worries your family to death."

"Y'know, we've been together for so long and, I've been thinking of getting a little more intimate with you," He admitted, his face reddening.

"Intimate?" He repeated.

"I-I mean If you want to, of course. I won't force you if you don't want to," He said.

"I see. Maybe being intimate could be a good thing," He replied. "And besides, we've already kissed, so why not become more than just friends?" They were both fully blushing now. 

"So..you want to be my..boyfriend?" The half-elf asked.

"Why wouldn't I? You're sweet, kind, funny, outgoing, and not scared to try new things. You're also not scared of openly talking about your interests and dreams and I really like that in a person," The winged elf admitted, turning to him and lifting his chin up with his finger. "You're perfect for me, Gemini. Of course, I'll be your boyfriend." The half-elf couldn't help but beam and smile like an idiot. He had finally found the one person who loved him just the way he was and wanted to spend their entire life with. With no hesitation, he jumped up, wrapped his legs around his waist, and stole a sincere and long kiss from the winged elf, caressing his back and wings as he did. Ophiuchus' wings shot up from arousal when the half-elf touched a sensitive spot. It didn't hurt him, but it sure did excite him.

"Your wings are sensitive?" He asked.

"Y-yes, very sensitive," The winged elf replied. "In fact, they're so sensitive that a single touch in that spot could send me into a frenzy~"

"Oh?~ Let's test that~" The half-elf suggested, reaching over to touch the same spot. The winged elf quickly drew his hand back and let himself succumb to the half-elf's touch, mewling softly as he did.

"You like this, don't you?" The half-elf asked seductively. The winged elf could only nod in reply, for he was lost in bliss and ecstasy. "Good~ You seem to be getting a little..excited down there, correct?" Something stiff rubbed up against his leg, prompting him to take things farther.

"G-Gemini," He mewled, biting his lip. The stiff object rubbing against Gemini's leg began to drip with something wet. Gemini knew he was getting close.

"Getting close, are we?~" He purred.

"G-gods yes~ So, so very close~," He huffed, tensing up as his climax slowly approached him. When he was right on the edge of release, the feeling suddenly disappeared along with the feeling of near release. Gemini chuckled at the face he made when he suddenly stopped rubbing at the sensitive part of his wing with a grin. 

"So close, yet so far~" He crooned, kissing his neck.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" He asked.

"We should get a little more comfortable before going a little farther, don't you think?" He suggested.

"You're right. Sexual activity in the shower may be fun but isn't my type of foreplay. The bed is truly where it's at," He agreed, turning the water off and climbing out to dry off. Gemini did the same after him and cuddled up with him still naked in the bed, kissing all over him and making him feel good.

"Now can we do it again?" He asked.

"You really wanna do it, don't you?" He replied.

"W-well, I didn't really say that..I haven't really done it for real before," He admitted.

"Heh, me neither, but we can all try new things, right? I promise to be gentle~" He said, stroking his hair.

"Hm..alright, but don't just shove it all in. Go easy on me, I'm still a virgin, y'know," He said.

"I won't, angel. Maybe I can just use my spit," He suggested.

"Eww, are you serious?" He asked.

"Water won't work very well so spit is the next best thing," He replied, spitting on his fingers and putting them near his entrance. "Tell me when you're ready."

"Spit can most likely spread sexual sickness but if it's the only thing we can use, I'll be ok with it. And again, be gentle with me. I haven't really had anything inside me before," He advised.

"I know that. I most likely can't spread any disease from anything like this, so we're both in the clear. And besides, I got all my shots and took a bath so I'm pretty much clean," He replied.

"Good. I'm ready, be gentle with me," He said, wincing as he felt the half-elf's wettened fingers slowly slip in and out of him. He began to heavily pant as he felt himself harden from being fingered by his lover. After five minutes of fingering, he pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his member. 

"Give me the OK when you're ready. I won't go without your permission," He said.

"Ok. Again, don't just shove it all in, go nice and easy on me," He advised. "I'm ready." He winced a bit as he felt the half-elf's length nice and slowly slide in and out of his entrance.

"My, you're very big down there~" He complimented, softly gripping the sheets.

"Why thank you~ Consider it one of my elven traits~" He replied with a wink, slowly picking up the speed while keeping him comfortable. The pace was slow for a while and the process was comfortable for a while until they got a little more intimate. After ten minutes of nice and slow, Gemini decided to take it up a notch and pound him from behind. They switched positions every few minutes and when they found the right one that made them both feel twice as good as they felt before, they stayed in it until their inevitable climax.

"Ahn! Oh, gods!" The winged elf screamed, holding the half-elf's hand tight.

"Are y-you getting close?" He asked.

"Gods, so very close! Don't stop now!~" He exclaimed, tensing up and panting quick as he got close, the grip on his hand tightening.

"I'm g-getting close too, how about w-we do it together?" He suggested.

"Th-that would be-ah! excellent!" He agreed, tensing up even more. After just a few more seconds of bouncing, riding, and vigorous hipwork, They finally reached the peak of their sex in an explosion of high pleasure and sticky ejaculate until the pleasure died down and they lied together in the bed, high on pleasure and still in their afterglow after two hours of hipwork and sex.

"Oh..oh my..," The winged elf panted, his wings still erect and twitching.

"You ok?" The half-elf asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Just..surprised," He replied.

"It was good, wasn't it?" He questioned with a smirk.

"It was more than good. It was..amazing. I think I saw stars when I climaxed," He answered.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it~" He smiled.

"Yeah. It was very enjoyable. Losing my virginity was more fun than it sounded," He admitted.

"Think you might get pregnant?" He asked.

"Hell no! I'm a male, males cannot get pregnant," He answered.

"There may be a possibility," He said.

"Maybe, but it's a low possibility," He replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, where do you think Aries and Kitsune went?" He asked.

"I've no idea. They probably went out to look for us," He answered.

"Or maybe they're still at the old wolf lady's house," He said.

"Maybe. Let's hope they don't get themselves in trouble," He replied with a yawn.

"Tired?" The half-elf asked.

"Very. All that fornication made me tired. I think it may be time for bed," He answered with another yawn.

"I'm a little tired myself. I'll clean up a bit before hitting the hay. You can get some rest," He said, kissing his forehead and getting up to tidy up a bit before climbing back into bed with a yawn, cuddling up to the taller elf.

"Goodnight, Ophi~" He yawned, shutting his eyes.

"Sweet dreams, star-searcher," He replied, closing his eyes as well. Right when they went to sleep, Aries and Kitsune finally came back with bags of food and resources.

"Ophiuchus, Gemini! We're ba-" Aries called, quickly being cut off by Kitsune who put a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! They're asleep!" She quieted, pointing to the bed they were sleeping in.

"Ooohhhh. They must've been tuckered out," Aries whispered, putting the bags down and quickly slipping his pajamas on.

"What do you think they did that made them so tired?" Kitsune asked in a hushed tone as she too slipped her pajamas on.

"They must've been active if you know what I mean~" He whispered in reply with an eyebrow raise of mischief. Kitsune squealed quietly, for she knew exactly what he meant. 

"What do you think their kids would look like?" She asked.

"Probably weird, and winged. Now get to bed, we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," The half-elf yawned, climbing into bed and going to sleep.

"Ok, Just don't mention it on the trip," She yawned, climbing into bed and dozing off herself. All was finally quiet. There were no worries or frets to be had that night either. Or were there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, they're the same age


	11. Worries and Frets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calypso, Callisto, and pets worry about the kids. Oh but that ain't all bitch. Anarchy is coming to town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the angst. Get ready for the sad

"They've been gone for so long..I just wish they'd come home," Calypso sighed, holding onto her human wife.

"I know, my love. I want them to come home as bad as I do but you and I both know that it won't be anytime soon," She said.

"We've already sent the cats out to find them. Who knows how long they've been gone?" She sighed.

"You and I both know that they're probably just fine. They're old enough to venture on their own," She said,

"Yes but I'm just so worried about them. What if they run into a manticore or a demon or something? I know they're immortal and all but they didn't bring anything to defend themselves with. And we both know of Gemini's secret power he musn't show anyone else," She replied. "And that elf he brought home..What if he decides to hurt them?"

"My love, do not worry. Our children are strong and can protect themselves. And the elf seems harmless," The she-elf reassured, softly stroking her wife's hair.

"They haven't been this far from home before..I know you mean well and they're probably just fine like you're saying but...I just don't know," She sighed, putting her ear against her wife's chest so she could hear her calming heartbeat.

"Don't fret my lovely human, I'm sure they'll be just fine. And besides. I sent them their presents so they won't have to miss Christmas far from home," She assured.

"Oh, Callisto. I don't want to spend the soon-coming new year without them," She whimpered.

"We won't my love, We won't. They'll be home as soon as they can," She reassured. Aries' winged Golden Retriever, Pisces whimpered and lied below the couch, closing his eyes when Callisto reached down to scratch at his head. Kitsune's winged albino fox, Neko jumped on the couch and curled up in Calypso's lap.

"You're worried too huh, Neko?" She asked. The fox looked up at her and made a small yip before curling back up. The eerie call of a raven sounded in the distance as the sky suddenly went black as if the sun itself disappeared from the sky. Everyone jumped up on instinct and ran outside to see ravens big and small flying in a conspiracy so big, that it blocked out the sun and brought darkness to the land. In the middle of it all was the now teenage Trouble Celeborn and his sinister unkindness of ravens and dark magic that could spill evil and chaos across the village and beyond. Pisces and Neko hid behind the she-elf and human, growling at the danger ahead of them. With no other way out, they knew what they had to do. They ran inside, wrote ten letters, put them in a satchel along with a few weapons, some extra food, and a magical shield, a compass and a map in two satchels, and gave it to both Neko and Pisces.

"Find them," Callisto whispered, watching as they flew off into the darkness. Another furry friend of theirs stuck around to keep them safe and to see his owner again after being away from him so long. They too, went on a quest to bring awareness and to save the world as they knew it, even if it meant putting themselves at risk.


	13. No Time to Waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemini and crew head back home to save their village.

When they got back to the hotel, they quickly gathered their things, pets, empty bowls, telescope, and books before cleaning up the place and leaving back to the carriage to fly back home.

"Do you think mum'll be ok?" Kitsune quizzed.

"I don't know, Kit," Gemini responded. "But I know that they'll be alright, hopefully."

"I hope so too," She agreed, leaning into him for comfort. Aquarius hid in his jacket for comfort.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to head back?" Aries questioned.

"Hopefully not too long," Gemini countered. Soon, after a few hours of flying, they finally arrived at the dark, barren village. There were no people in sight, and it seemed like a wasteland of nothingness. The air was cold, almost as if it was turned to ice itself, and the houses, thankfully except his own were torn and broken.

"What..happened here?" Kitsune questioned, looking around.

"..I don't know, but we have to find mum," Gemini answered, hopping out the carriage once it stopped in front of his house. Thankfully, the only damage done were broken windows and hopefully nothing more. Slowly, he opened the door to find out that it wasn't locked. His suspicions only rose higher as he entered the house to be greeted by darkness. It wasn't usually dark inside, and he knew that something was wrong. As he slowly walked his way up the stairs, he felt a faint breeze go past his ear, prompting him to pause for a moment before continuing. When he got to the very top, he heard a shrill scream coming from his room.

"Mum!" He gasped, running towards the room and bursting through the door to be greeted by more darkness and a dull vibration all around. When he reached for the light switch, something nipped at his hand

"Ow!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand back. He looked back to see glowing red dots all around him.

"Wh..What the?" He thought, backing towards the door only to hear it slam loudly behind him. When it did, he put his back against it in fear, holding his still bleeding finger against his chest. Through the darkness, a deep hum could be heard, followed by a deep, scraggly, bone-chilling voice.

"Ge..Mi..Ni..," The voice called, seeming to reach out for him.

"Wh..What are you?!" He questioned, his tone panicked.

"Your return...Will be..your end..," The voice warned, grabbing at his neck with a dark, scaled arm.

"I..I don't know what you want from me! Just don't kill me!" He pleaded. "I'm just looking for my mum!"

"Callisto..Calypso..," The voice spoke. "Both..will meet their fates soon...very, very soon..."

"Tell me where they are," He demanded.

"You..Must..Bleed..To find..Their wherabouts..," The voice told, slightly tightening it's grip on Gemini's neck. Gemini picked up a nearby piece of broken glass and growled.

"Never!" He declared, slicing at whatever grabbed at his neck, prompting the voice to roar as Gemini jumped from the broken window.

"Gemini!" Ophiuchus exclaimed, flying up to catch him

"Thanks, love," He huffed. The two of them looked back to see a giant dark creature breaking through the roof with a roar.

"Insolent half elf..!" The creature roared, looking around for him.

"Scatter!" Gemini told, whisking away from the house and creature with the others five houses down in Ophiuchus' arms. Once everyone got to safety, Ophiuchus put Gemini on the ground and kneeled in pain.

"Ophiuchus, are you ok?" Kitsune quizzed, sprinting over to see if he was ok.

"My..My head..It hurts," He answered, holding his forehead.

"What is that thing?" Niji asked.

"..That monster..I remember him..," Ophiuchus answered. "He's the reason why us winged elves live in the sky.."

"What is he?" Oakli questioned. 

"He is Trouble Celeborn. Dragon-born menace, killer of the innocent, and keeper of the damned," He told. "He drove my kind from the land and destroyed our homes. Thankfully, most of us survived but those who didn't payed the price."

"Is there any way to stop him?" Kitsune queried.

"There is one way to stop him, but it's been kept locked away by my people, and I don't know if I'm strong enough to do it," Ophiuchus answered, already loathing the very thought.

"..Perhaps, I can help," Gemini suggested. "If I use my star power, maybe it'll contribute to stopping him."

"But the moon is nowhere to be seen!" Ophiuchus protested. 

"Who said I needed the moon to use my powers?" Gemini questioned.

"The moon's associated with stars, right? It literally gets it's light from the sun itself," Niji told.

"True, but I can try something," Gemini reassured.

"B-but how?" Oakli quizzed. "Without the stars to fuel your powers, you'll be useless!"

Gemini thought for a second until he found an answer. With a smile, he turned to Oakli.

"Ever heard of the solar effect?" He questioned with a grin.

"No, what is it?" The faun answered.

"That night when Ophi and I were alone, I used my powers to put on a light show. I didn't use all of it, though. Like a solar panel, I stored the leftover star energy somewhere in my body so I can use it for a later use," He told, looking up into the sky with a white-yellow aura surrounding his hands.

"Do you know how much energy you have?" Kitsune interrogated.

"Most likely enough to end this whole thing. If I'm lucky, I'll have enough to take down Trouble," Gemini responded, staring at Trouble with determination. 

"Gemini, please be careful," Ophiuchus told. 

"Don't worry, Ophi, I'll be fine," He comforted. "Wait for me on the other side. I'm going back in." With his last statement, he strided back into the darkened house and up the stairs to face Trouble on in a battle for the lives of his friends, family, and citizens of his village. The others outside stood outside, wondering what they could do to help.

"Gemini's helping take down Trouble, so what can we do?" Aries questioned.

Kitsune looked up into the sky before looking towards the west.

"Let's help find the citizens and bring them to safety!" Kitsune suggested, running towards the west. "What're we waiting for? C'mon, guys!"

The others followed behind Kitsune towards the other side of the city where the school, town hall, and shops were. Once they got there, they looked around to see where the citizens could be.

"Guys, let's split up in groups. Kitsune, Ophelia, and I'll go to the town hall, Aries, Oakli, and Ophiuchus, you go to the school and marketplace to see who you can find," Niji instructed, running off with Kitsune and Ophelia to the town hall while Aries, Oakli, and Ophiuchus ran towards the school.


End file.
